Lâche
by Margaux.R
Summary: Il n'était ni un lâche, ni un traître, ni un faible, et encore moins un Mangemort.


_Une nouvelle fic... Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**oOo **Lâche** oOo**

**°°O°°**

L'homme se réveilla en sursaut. Transpirant à grosses gouttes, la terreur se lisant sur son visage.

_**Lâche.**_

Ce mot, cette voix le hantait. Comment osait-il le traiter de lâche ?

De traître.

De Mangemort.

Severus Rogue ferma les yeux.

Il ressentait une étrange douleur à la poitrine. Au niveau du cœur.

_**Lâche.**_

Il l'avait fait. Il l'avait tué. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il avait honte de lui. Il se dégoûtait de lui-même.

_**Lâche.**_

Il se leva brusquement et alla dans la petite salle de bain. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Puis, Rogue se regarda dans le vieux miroir. D'immenses cernes entouraient ses yeux. Ses lèvres tremblaient.

_**Lâche.**_

Il vit dans ses yeux cette peur qui le terrifiait. Qu'il méprisait depuis toujours et avait essayer de dissimuler. L'étincelle de mort les habitait. La lassitude seule permettait encore à ses prunelles noires de vivre.

Severus Rogue se haïssait.

Il envoya son poing dans le miroir. Celui-ci se brisa et s'écrasa sur le sol.

_**Lâche.**_

Sept ans de malheur… Pouvait-il être plus malheureux que maintenant ? Il allait en détruire des miroirs… Il ne supportait plus son reflet. Cette pâle copie de l'homme qu'avait été un jour Severus Rogue.

Son regard fut attiré par la tâche sombre sur son avant-bras gauche. Rogue réprima son envie de vomir à la vue de la Marque des Ténèbres.

_**Lâche.**_

Non. Il n'était pas un lâche.

Ni un traître.

Ni un faible.

Et encore moins un Mangemort.

Rogue frissonna. Il Le détestait. Oh que oui… Son seul désir était de détruire Lord Voldemort.

Il repensa à la supplication de Dumbledore, à cette flamme dans ses yeux bleus. Rogue avait été le seul à comprendre sa signification. Le seul.

_**Lâche.**_

S'il levait sa baguette, le monde de la Magie sombrait dans le chaos. Privé de son protecteur. De Albus Dumbledore. Il avait croisé le regard de Drago Malefoy et s'était reconnu en lui. Sa silhouette amaigrie, ses traits tirés, ses yeux morts…

_**Lâche.**_

Severus Rogue avait aperçu dans ce garçon perdu de 16 ans, l'adolescent qu'il avait été. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait si bien s'y prendre.

Voler la vie d'un enfant, la gouverner et ensuite la détruire.

Détruire son âme, toutes traces d'amour.

Voldemort avait tellement cru en lui. Le croyait toujours.

Pour Lui, il n'était que Severus Rogue, fidèle Mangemort, assassin du plus grand sorcier du monde.

_**Lâche.**_

Mais Rogue ne se voyait que en homme apeuré. Détruit. Lassé. Et aussi assassin. Meurtrier de l'homme qu'il avait le plus admiré, qui l'avait aidé et protégé.

Il s'était souvenu de sa promesse, là-haut sur la tour. Pas une promesse magique comme ce stupide Serment Inviolable. Non. Une promesse loyale.

_**Lâche.**_

Rogue se souviendrait toujours du jour où Dumbledore l'avait convoqué dans son bureau.

Quelques mois avant, Rogue avait surgi chez le vieux sorcier pour lui apprendre la bêtise qu'il avait faite. Jurer de protéger Drago Malefoy. Dumbledore lui avait demandé de suivre son Serment, de continuer et de réussir la mission du garçon, coûte que coûte. Rogue ignorait alors quel était le réel but de cette mission. Il avait joué la comédie devant Bellatrix Lestrange pour essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus, mais rien à faire.

A présent, Rogue en était sur : Dumbledore connaissait ce but. Il s'était fait à l'idée de sa propre mort.

_**Lâche.**_

Dans son bureau, cet après-midi là, Rogue avait hurlé, tempêté, menacé le directeur. Il avait compris. Compris ce qu'il devrait faire.

Mais jamais il ne le tuerait.

Jamais.

Alors, Dumbledore avait repris de sa voix calme, tranchante et froide.

" Souviens-toi de la promesse que tu m'as faite, Severus…"

_**Lâche.**_

Rogue regarda ses mains. Elles étaient souillées de sang, imbibées de celui du plus grand sorcier.

Il savait que Harry Potter le tuerait. Se vengerait. De la mort de son dernier protecteur. De la mort de Sirius Black, son parrain, son deuxième père. De la mort de ses parents.

Lily.

Rogue eut envie de pleurer. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Dumbledore avait été le seul à voir, à comprendre, à accepter.

Severus Rogue aimait Lily Evans.

C'était là les racines de son aversion pour le fils Potter. Comment lui expliquer qu'il le détestait d'être le fils de James Potter et celui de Lily ?

Ses yeux verts tant aimés sur ce visage tant haït…

_**Lâche.**_

Rogue respira un bon coup.

Il regarda la petite fiole de poison, posée sur le lavabo. Ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui. Il devait continuer à se battre. Vivre pour aider Harry Potter. Vivre pour détruire Lord Voldemort. Il l'avait promis. Promis à Dumbledore l'été dernier. Promis à lui-même lorsqu'il avait compris que ses informations conduiraient le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur les traces de Lily Potter.

Protéger son fils, telle était sa dernière mission.

Sa dernière promesse.

Telle serait sa dernière action avant de s'envoler.

Loin.

Il n'était pas un lâche.

Ni un traître.

Ni un faible.

Et encore moins un Mangemort.

Il était courageux. Courageux et loyal.

Comme un Gryffondor.

* * *

_J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Rogue et me plaît à l'imaginer gentil... Même si je le déteste !! Je sais c'est pas clair !!! Bisous à vous !_


End file.
